Out of Darkness
by mishatippins
Summary: Peanut butter and love


"Why do you enjoy peanut butter so much?"

His question was a good one, especially since he didn't have the grace, time, and effort into masking more currency for her to splurge on the nut paste and chocolate she was so fond of.

She shrugged, peeling the wrapper from the chocolate cup. "It's good. I'm allowed to enjoy something other than a good fuck from you, Clarence, and that something just happens to be peanut butter."

He scowled. "That wasn't what I meant."

"You're so curious, have one."

Now he was concerned, given that she'd cut his hand off the last time he tried to 'share' with her. But he took her offer, mimicking how she'd unwrapped the chocolate, staring at it and watching her finish hers.

"If you don't eat that I will."

He made a face, sniffing it before tasting it. _Fucking angel_, she muttered, watching him eat slow as shit, and then she watched him make a face. "I don't see it still."

"That's because you're dumb," she muttered, opening another package. The way she haphazardly threw her wrappers on the floor made Castiel cringe. Dean didn't like it when there was anything messing with his pristine clean floors, and with a grunt the angel bent down to pick up after her.

"I find it rude when you say that, and when you litter."

"Punish me for it, then."

He frowned. She knew that only a few weeks after getting his grace back he'd get that stick back up his ass. But she was surprised when he acted, bending down to kiss her and, from what she could tell, moving his mouth slightly to lick a tinge of chocolate from her face.

She felt her mind wanting to pull back but she kept her body still, reaching up and under his coat to feel at his thin sides, her nails dragging on the thin fabric.

He understood why she liked peanut butter now.

Standing on the balls of her feet, Meg reached her hands from his sides to over his arms, her hands sliding over his jacket to remove it from his shoulders.

"Here?" he broke the kiss, just catching the crumple of his jacket on the floor. "Are you sure…?"

"Either now or never, Clarence."

he pressed against her again, aiding her in undressing them both as they crashed against the table, Meg on Castiel's front as he braced against the edge. Hands swapping to hold his body up and to grab at her as she tackles him, legs wrapped around his front and both hands keeping his face center as she kissed him hard.

Her angel was quicker than he used to be, faster and stronger but he kept that human softness about him that he so loved to use on her. He was still so slow, so articulate with where he touched her and where he let her touch him, still wanting to make love to her instead of hardcore fucking that she was used to.

If she didn't know better, she'd think the poor bastard was in love with her.

With a flap of wings he had her on the couch, the closest thing to them and he kept her under him, running his face against her and tasting her in his mouth.

His eyes glowed and he hummed, sounding like a giant cat as he kissed her, shadows crawling up the walls on the shapes of wings.

She loved his wings. And he knew that. She almost didn't care now that he was moving so slow, and when she felt the downy touch her sides she moaned against his lips.

She hadn't seen those wings in a very long time and she took any opportunity to touch them, pulling the longest tendrils and feeling the matter flush against her hand.

He was doing this all for a show and he was doing a pretty damn good job.

It took him a bit longer, but he finally ended, allowing his wings to disappear back into nothing and his eyes fade to that original shade of blue.

"You liked that."

"You know I have a wing kink you ass."

"Is it better than peanut butter?"

Now she glared at him, trying to ignore the twinkle in his eye. "You didn't even fuck me."

"That was the desired goal."

She hated when he did that, and she hated it more when he teleported out from on top to underneath her.

"You seriously can't just move, you have to zap yourself around?"

"I missed ';zapping'," he muttered, forcing her top cuddle into him.

"You don't sleep."

"Bad habit."

She didn't even care about it anymore, just enjoying the fact that she could feel his power snap and electrify again.

—

Sam sighed as he held the door open for Dean, his older brother 'trying' to prove a point by hauling every grocery inside at once, an appeal to an argument that seemd to have happened forever ago.

Dean was grumbling something under his breath when he saw the trenchcoat on the kitchen floor, dropping a bag.

"Are you fucking kidding me."

"Dean-"

"I fucking told them not to fucking-"

"Dean!"

"CASTIEL." Dean hissed as he found Cas's tie around the sink, dropping another bag only to have Sam quietly pick it up.

"Oh not the eggs…"

"I'm gonna kill him Sam, I'm going-" Dean exhaled. "There's a rule-"

"You break that rule every day, Dean."

"SAM THIS IS MY HOUSE-"

"We live in a bunker."

"-AND MY RULES."

"I'll tell Cas not to…do things in the kitchen. Just.. I don;t know bvreathe Dean."

"No. I do not support this and I do not like this."

"Dean-"

"No."


End file.
